The present invention relates to an improved means for supporting waste disposal hose positioned between a disposal outlet and the inlet of a waste collecting means, and particularly to a novel support means adapted to support hose in an inclined position to facilitate drainage and at the same time support such hose above the ground surface or otherwise to avoid abrasion and/or contamination thereof. It relates more particularly to a means for providing such support composed of segments which can be easily assembled and disassembled at the point of use. It is especially suitable for providing support and protection to flexible hose, either straight or corrugated, such as used for the dumping or disposal of waste products from disposal tanks such as are commonly used in recreational vehicles or RV's as they are generally known.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4712755 of which applicant is a co-inventor, the conventional practice in using discharge hose temporarily attached to waste storage containers of RV's, for example, and the problems associated therewith are discussed in detail. Such problems are related to at least in part to the flexible nature of the hose used which is frequently of convoluted or corrugated construction. As described and claimed in that patent, the hose is supported while connected to the outlet of the RV's waste storage system by means of a pair of connected rails detachably interlocked and suitably extensible and supported from beneath at a given point by means of a slidable bracket.
It has been found that appropriate support and drainage for such a rail system can be provided in a simple and easily assembled and disassembled manner by certain improvements and modifications such as described below.